


Signal of the Siren

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Kitsune, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: The famous violinist Michiru Kaioh entrances all who hear her performances on the violin, except for Haruka Ten'oh. Constantly waking from nightmares depicting destruction, she is focused on running like the wind to escape them, until Michiru appears in her dreams, tempting her with a song about an assassination attempt of a blonde princess.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Legato

Haruka Ten'oh couldn't help but chuckle as she watched a blond girl with a two-bun hairstyle drop her ice cream to the ground, letting out a loud wail. She had seen the girl at the café numerous times, usually accompanied by a small group of friends and two cats. Haruka is never ever able to put her finger on it, but something about the girl was just so charming, that her attention would be taken by her antics.

Haruka finished her desert and carefully laid the fork and knife onto the plate in front her. She smiled graciously as her waitress returned to gather up the items. The waitress carefully laid the bill onto the tabletop. Haruka reached out and placed her hand on top of the waitresses, smiling to herself as she felt the young waitress paused and a light blush filled her cheeks.

"The food was great, but you have provided excellent customer service, so I wanted to thank you," Haruka said.

"I'm glad the food was to your liking," the waitress said, the air before moving to pull her hand back. She stopped as Haruka quickly moved so that the two properly locked hands.

" _Everything_ was to my liking," Haruka answered, looking directly into the waitress's eyes. The waitress let out a nervous giggle before carefully extracting her hand. Haruka made sure that her fingers gently trailed along the waitress's palm before reaching down to pick up the bill. "I hope the rest of your day is nice."

Haruka stepped around the waitress, half-smiling to herself as she made her way over to the till to pay for her food. After paying her bill, Haruka stepped out of the café and made her way down a set of stairs towards the street below. As she neared the bottom, she couldn't help but overhear a commotion outside of the gaming arcade.

Haruka looked over once more at the blond girl with her friends. She was currently holding on tightly to the steering wheel of a racing game, begging for another chance to play while her friends gently scolded her mentioning it was time to study. Motoki Furuhata, a worker of the arcade, was standing in the doorway of the arcade, muttering to himself how bad of an idea it was to have one of the free games set out on the sidewalk.

Haruka made her way over to the small group of girls. She plucked a tissue from her pocket, carefully folding it into a small square. Haruka gently cleared her throat, fighting back a laugh as the blond girl had somehow found a way to wrap both her arms and her legs around the steering wheel to the racing game. The brunette member of the group let out a quiet sigh.

"You're too cute to be crying," Haruka commented, reaching out and wiping the tear trails off the girl's cheek. Everyone else in the group inhaled sharply, their eyes widening at the exchange. The blond girl carefully removed herself from the arcade game, her cheeks turning a bright pink. She let out a loud laugh before reaching up and placing a hand behind her head. "How about a race before you get back to studying?"

Before she could respond, another blond with long hair and a red bow quickly knocked her out of the way. "I'm a much better player than she is at this game. How about we play?" she asked breathlessly.

"Minako-chan, that hurt!" the girl on the ground hissed, her eyes tearing up once more.

"Usagi-chan, you're fine," a raven-haired girl said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't start crying again."

Haruka noticed Usagi's right knee was skinned and quickly turning red. She knelt and matched eye level with her. "I'm sure you'll look even cuter with a smile," Haruka said while holding out her hand. "Come on, I'll help you up." Usagi eyes slightly widened as she stared at Haruka's hand. She carefully reached her hand out before gently placing it into Haruka's, griping lightly.

Haruka gasped as the room turned white. Everything around her faded away, but a small electric blue orb of light glowed where Usagi used to be. It shined brightly as it gently floated above the ground. She slowly extended her hand towards the light as it slowly began to take shape of a wand.

"What is this?" Haruka asked, her voice a bit distorted. As soon as her fingers brushed the wand, it stopped glowing and clattered to the floor. The wand quickly turned black. A loud cracking noise filled the void as the wand began to break.

"Are you okay?"

Haruka closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly, before forcing them back open. The group of five girls was looking at her with concern. Haruka noticed the look of discomfort on Usagi's face before realizing how tightly she was holding her hand. Haruka released her grip, wincing at the redness rushing into Usagi's hand. Haruka reached up and placed her hand to her head, confused as to when they had returned to their feet.

"Yes, I'm fine," Haruka said, before half smiling. "I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be. Next time, we'll race, Usagi," she said. With a quick nod, Haruka placed her hands into her pockets before heading down the street.

"So cool," Usagi whispered.

"You have Mamoru-san, leave some for us," Minako scolded her.

Haruka chuckled to herself, before growing somber. "What had happened back there?" she muttered to herself. "And what was that wand?"

The wind picked up, causing a set of wind chimes to begin to sing. A sweet scent of sea breeze quickly wafted into Haruka's nose. Haruka stopped walking, quickly turning around. She was alone on the sidewalk save for a stray cat sniffing around flowers sitting outside of a shop. As she turned back around, the doors to the shop next to her opened and two young girls came strolling out. One girl was holding an open CD package, while the other was glancing at a small envelope of polaroids.

"You're so lucky to get a copy with the photosets," one girl whined with envy. "Michiru is so cool. I wish I had stuck with the violin when I was younger."

"I can't wait for her concert in a few days," her friend commented with excitement. "I already bought my dress."

"Why wait for her concert? Rumor has it she plays in a different park each night at midnight."

"It's impossible for me to sneak out." The girl began to stuff the polaroids back into the envelope before taking her new CD back from her friend. One of the polaroids carefully glided to the ground, landing at Haruka's feet. Haruka quickly moved and stepped onto the polaroid as the wind picked up once more.

"I _have_ to see her," her friend commented as the two began to make their way down the street.

Haruka bent down and plucked the photo off the ground. She glanced down at Michiru's face, quickly finding it hard to look away. Everyone in Japan knew the violinist Michiru Kaioh. Not personally, but from the many concerts and performances she has held across the nation. It also goes without saying how beautiful the performer is with her porcelain-colored skin, deep aquamarine eyes, and a warm smile. She was the epitome of class and grace, which matched in her music. All were captivated by the movements that Michiru performs and the emotions she can emote through the instrument's strings. Except for Haruka, who gets a chill down her spine and a sense of dread whenever she hears a portion of Michiru's pieces.

* * *

Being underwater is a different world, but it is home to Michiru Kaioh. She enjoys relaxing in the current, allowing it to take her wherever it wanted to. It was the closest she would get to how life was like for her on the Planet Neptune. Her fingers skirted along a patch of seaweed, the green plant tickling her palm. A little fish swam up and nipped at her earlobe, before moving down her neck and in between her breasts.

Michiru slowly opened her eyes as she sat up. She smiled gently, watching the fish swam its way down her body and along her aquamarine fin. She playfully picked up her tailfin, sending the fish high in the water. Michiru giggled as it fluttered back around, pressing its mouth against her nose. Bubbles erupted from behind her lips, racing to the surface.

Michiru silently breached the surface of the Tokyo Bay, gently exhaling. The moon shined brightly across the surface of the water. In the distance the Tokyo Bridge glittered among the black backdrop of the night sky. Michiru swam over to the banks of the bay, stopping before her tail touched the sandy bottom of a shallow spot. She pulled herself up on a rock, carefully perching herself along the smooth surface. The shine of the moon glittered along the scales of her tail. Her long hair spilled down her front, covering her bare breasts.

A loud horn broke the silence among the bay, indicating a passenger boat was making it way towards the Port of Tokyo. Michiru looked over at the boat in the distance, catching bouts of conversation over the sound of water crashing on the banks of the bay. The lights of the ship cabin illuminated the bodies of the few passengers braving the cold of the night.

One lone person stood at the back of the ship, glancing down at the water being churned by the propellers of the boat. Their sandy blonde hair gently blew in the breeze. Michiru held her right hand out and a bubble of water formed out of the bay before floating above her open palm. At its center was a Stradivarius violin and bow. The bubble popped, and the musical instrument gently landed in her hand. Michiru placed the violin underneath the left side of her chin, closed her eyes, and began to perform. The music notes danced in the night sky, shattering the silence. Her body began to sway the movement, mimic the freeing feeling of the water's current taking charge.

" _Look for the one who races as the wind."_

A large gust of wind blew at her back, blowing sand and dirt into her delicate skin, but she continued to play. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the passenger boat. All the guest began to shuffle into holding area of the boat, out of the harsh wind and into the warmth. Except for the lone person at the back who was peering out into the darkness of the bay.

Michiru gasped, ceasing all playing as their eyes locked in a moment. The harsh dissonant sound of the music notes floated into the air. A feeling of warmth poured over her as she watched the person blink and rub their eyes with the heel of their palm. Michiru wasn't worried though: with how fast the ferry was moving across the bay, as well as the direction, she would soon become a fleeting thought, a sense of doubt, as she disappeared from view.

"Haruka Ten'oh," Michiru whispered against the brisk wind. "I've finally found you."


	2. Affrettando

Haruka let out a cry before dropping to the ground, narrowly dodging a trashcan lid that hurtled through the air. Shakily, she tried to get to her feet, pushing against the gale force winds pounding at her back. The sky slowly began to turn a dark red. "What's happening?" she asked, her voice echoing. Nearby, trees were bending against the strong wind, the smaller branches easily snapping. A mass of birds flew overheard, letting our shrill cries of fear. A rumble started off in the distance.

It was then Haruka heard the low sound of a stringed instrument, piercing through the whistling wind and the shrieks from animals and humans as they continued to run past her. Haruka slowly opened her eyes, raising an arm to shield herself from debris. Up in the reddening sky was an aquamarine ball of light, glittering faintly against the harsh backdrop.

The low rumble began a steady crescendo. The wind picked up even more, pelting Haruka's face with light sprays of water. The music of the stringed instrument began to accelerate its tempo, performing a variety of notes in discord. The aquamarine light brightened in intensity, slowly taking form into a woman with long flowing hair. The woman's hands were moving wildly about, as if following a set pattern by a puppeteer. A cello and bow formed into the woman's hands as the music intensified still, reaching furioso.

Haruka was just able to identify the developing facial features of the woman, as a large tsunami wave crashed over the buildings, and before Haruka could react, she was swallowed by the deep sea.

Haruka twitched heavily before opening her eyes. Breathing deeply, she focused in on the time of her alarm clock. Sitting up in bed, Haruka felt a trickle of sweat down the side of her face and down her back. She shifted so that her feet her flat on the bed, her legs propped up. Placing her elbows onto her knees, she gently cradled her head in her hands as she worked to slow her breathing.

"Why does this keep happening?" she whispered. "Why do these dreams feel so real? Are they a warning?"

After calming herself, Haruka checked the time on the clock once more. 5:09pm. She cursed, glancing down at the clothes she was wearing. She was dressed in a tank top and nice black pants. A rumpled dress shirt hung haphazardly off her shoulders. Haruka then looked over at the dresser across the room: a blazer, and a red tie were draped across the top of the piece of furniture. Dress shoes were placed neatly next to the bottom drawer. "I must have been more tired than I realized. No time for a shower."

With that, Haruka rushed into the bathroom and carefully peeled off the dress shirt she was wearing. Spying a hanger off the back of the bathroom door, she placed the shirt onto it and hung it from the shower rod before turning on the shower to medium heat. As a light steam began to fill the space, Haruka dampened a washcloth and began to wipe away the sweat that coated her body. Shen then grabbed a towel and stepped out of the room, rapidly drying herself as the steam let out the wrinkles that formed while she slept.

Haruka walked over to her dresser and pulled the top drawer. She pulled out a small bottle of foundation, popped open the cap, squirted a bit onto her fingers, and began to lightly blend it across her face. "Let's see," she muttered. "I got back from the garage, I began to pull out my dress clothes, I yelled at a neighbor for playing a cello CD to loud…and then nothing…" she sighed in frustration. "Why don't I remember anything?"

With that, she tossed the tube of foundation onto the top of the dresser. She then wiped her sticky hands off on the towel that was draped around her shoulders. A moment later, Haruka crossed the room and opened the window, letting the gentle breeze in. She instantly tensed up when she heard the light airy notes of a violin wafting through the air.

* * *

"How much longer do I have to be here, Ayaka-san?" Haruka muttered under her breath. She quickly offered up a gentle smile as a server stepped up and refilled her wine glass.

"You've only been here for an hour," Ayaka hissed. She carefully lifted a cracker with caviar on top to her mouth, nibbling gently.

"You know I don't like these kinds of parties."

"And as your agent, I must tell you, _again_ ," Ayaka said, trying not to roll her eyes, "that these parties are crucial in obtaining sponsors and partnerships." She again took a small nibble of her appetizer. "If you can last one more hour-"

"I've never had that problem," Haruka interjected. Ayaka fought off a laugh, carefully placing her food back onto the small plate in her hand. Haruka rewarded herself with a long sip of her wine.

"You know I'm the only one who agreed to be your handler?" Ayaka asked.

"Now, you say 'handler', but-"

"Stop!" Ayaka interjected. She popped the rest of her appetizer into her mouth before placing her empty plate into a nearby trash can. "If I can stomach caviar, you can stomach this party. Go talk to some people," she instructed.

Haruka sighed deeply before placing her wine glass onto a nearby table and stepping into a large crowd of people. She locked eyes with another racer from her garage and raised an eyebrow. In response, he mimed falling asleep, before turning his attention to a group of gentlemen in front of him who started laughing. He placed his arm around a woman next to him before forcing laughter.

Haruka crossed the large room, making small talk with a few people who offered congratulations on her last race. She did find herself having long conversations with a few young females who were at the event with their respective partners and spouses. Each of the women hung onto her every word, following her as she made her way across the room. Eventually, she had promised each of them a dance to gain some solitude. Spotting a cracked open door, Haruka quickly slipped through, stepping onto the balcony that overlooked a large pool.

She made her way down the stairs, away from the loud conversations and music, taking a seat by the edge of the pool. She carefully slipped her dress shoes and socks off, rolled her pant legs up, and slipped her feet into the water. The rhythmic sound of water lapping against the edge of the pool interrupted the otherwise quiet backyard. Haruka took a deep breath, before tilting her head back, glancing up at the full moon.

A splashing sound came from the deep end of the pool. Haruka looked over to see the surface of the water disturbed with ripples and bubbles. She blinked rapidly when she spotted a dark figure disappearing to the bottom of the pool. Haruka leaned forward squinting her eyes to focus.

"Having fun?" a quiet voice asked from in front of her. Haruka jumped, sending a splash of water into a woman's face. The blinked slowly, not bothered by the water in her face. She reached up and brushed a lock of aquamarine hair out of her face and tucking it behind a starfish placed in her hair by her ear.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked.

"Swimming," the woman answered with a raise of her shoulder.

"But why are you swimming _here_?" she pressed. "During a party?"

"Large corporations sometimes ask for me to, how should I put it, _perform_ during their parties." The woman placed both of her hands onto the edge of the pool and pulled herself up out of the water.

"Why?" Haruka wondered. She felt her breath catch in her throat as the woman turned herself around to sit properly on the edge of the pool. Her long hair flowered over her shoulders, a variety of blue shells covered her breasts, and her porcelain like skin virtually glittered in the moonlight. The scales along comprising her aquamarine tail wavered between iridescent shades of green and purple.

"Still curious?" the woman asked with a giggle. Haruka shook her head before looking away. "I'm actually happy that you're here. It's about time for my break and I need help getting to the staging room."

"You can't just walk?" Haruka wondered, glancing down at the mermaid tail.

"I can't ruin the illusion," the woman answered seriously. "Normally, my assistant would help me, but I believe she got caught up in the party. The room is right over there." She gently gestured to the doors underneath the stairs that led up to the balcony. A dim light shined through the grey curtains that covered the windows.

"Sure, I guess. Do you have a towel?"

"I won't ruin your clothing," the answered simply. Haruka did a quick scan of the woman's skin, noticing her damp hair and the drops of water resting on top of her skin, shining like sea glass under the full moon. The woman held her arms out to Haruka, waiting patiently. Haruka let out a sigh before getting to her feet. She quickly bent down and picked up her shoes and socks in one hand before carefully pulling the mermaid into her arms in a one-person light, with her hands underneath where her knees would be and the small of her back.

The woman pumped the door handled as they got close to the doors and turned sideways to properly step into the room. The woman directed her over to seat in front of a vanity mirror. Next to the mirror was a large black case, and a medium sized aquamarine sports bag. Haruka gently placed the mermaid onto the seat and took a step back. To her surprise, her clothing, while a bit wrinkled, wasn't wet or damp.

"Thank you for your help." The woman leaned forward and glanced at her reflection in the mirror, before twisting around to face Haruka. "I greatly appreciated it," she said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome…" Haruka trailed off. She made a gesture with her hand, motioning towards the empty space of her sentence, hoping for the woman to supply her name.

"You don't know who I am?" the woman asked, her eyes widening a bit in surprise. A moment later, half-smiled. "So, you must not be a fan."

"I don't follow the careers of party mermaids," Haruka answered, crossing her arms over her chest. She frowned deeply when she heard the light and delicate tones of the mermaid's laughter, one she attempted to cover up by laughing into her fist. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You are, Haruka," she said.

This time Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. She tilted her head to the side, regarding the woman who had turned her attention back to the large vanity mirror. "How do you know my name?" Haruka demanded. "Are _you_ a fan?"

"Something like that." The woman began to hum to herself as she ran a brush through her damp hair.

Haruka paused, silently following along to the tune in her head. _Why does this sound so familiar?_ As the mermaid continued to brush her hair, taking a few moments to pull barrettes and bobby pins out of her tresses, Haruka couldn't help but follow the line of the woman's spine, all the way down to where her mermaid tail started. In fact, the line between skin and the tail was so faint, that it appeared there was no split, and that the mermaid tail was seamlessly real.

"How do you get your tail off?" Haruka wondered.

The woman chuckled once more. "We don't know each other well enough for me to share my secret." With that she turned back around to face the mirror. Haruka cleared her throat before turning around. She had begun to move towards the door before tripping over a large black case. Haruka quickly caught herself with grace, acting as if the stumble was a natural part of her saunter. A rapid knock came from the other side of the door.

"Kaioh-san, I'm sorry I was gone so long," a voice called out. Haruka quickly turned to face the woman, their eyes locked in the mirror. The woman's teal blue eyes were fill with mirth, as she called out for her visitor to come into the room. Haruka stepped to the side as the door opened. It was then she noticed the black case on the floor resembled the shape of a cello.

"It's quite alright, Kasumi, I've enjoyed my company," the mermaid said as a young woman stepped into the room. Kasumi's hair was Cambridge blue and pulled up into a high bun. If It weren't for her height, Kasumi was a few inches shorter, and the shape of the face, Kasumi's was rounder, Haruka would have thought the two were related.

"Although, you have to try some of these appetizers. They're certainly yummy." Kasumi placed a small plate of food onto the vanity, before reaching into the aquamarine sports bag and pulling out a black cady. She set it on top of the table with the vanity before popping open a few cases. Eyeshadow, lipgloss, nail polish, mascara, and powders in a variety of colors filled every inch of the case. "Ah, Tenoh Haruka, the playboy racer," Kasumi said once she spotted the other person in the room.

"Oh?" Michiru turned to look over her shoulder. "So, the racetrack isn't the only area where you're fast?"

After a moment, Haruka responded. "You're Kaioh Michiru. The musician."

"Pleasure to meet you," Michiru said. "I've seen you race. It feels as if you are running away from something."

"Or towards something."

"If that were true, you wouldn't always win, now would you?" Michiru asked. Haruka wanted to reply but couldn't find the words. She cleared her throat before roughly stating that her favor had been completed. With that she exited the room back into the cool night. She quickly rolled down her pant legs before placing her socks and shoes back on.

A few party guests made their way down the stairs into the backyard, deciding to sit on some of the empty seats around the pool. A gentle let out a groan of dissatisfaction once he noticed the mermaid wasn't in the pool. Haruka glided past them all and rushed up the stairs before re-entering the main room. She quickly scanned around the party, only stopping when she spotted Ayaka talking to small circle of gentlemen.

Haruka started to make her way over when she felt an overwhelming need to stop. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and moved to the side as a few servers began to set up the area next to her with a covered baby grand piano, pulling it from a corner. As the black sheet was pulled off the top of the piano, Haruka couldn't help but let out a sigh of content when she spotted the glossy white surface of the musical instrument.

Haruka walked over and carefully ran her hand along the smooth top. A few moments later, she spotted the reflection of another person. She turned and came face to face with Michiru who was carrying her cello case in one hand with ease.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Michiru said quietly. Haruka scoffed. She blinked slowly; a look of humor returned to her teal blue eyes. "I just wanted to thank you again, for your assistance tonight." Michiru reached out a hand. Haruka glanced at it, wondering how one was able to have such perfectly smooth sing and fingertips, from playing an instrument like the violin or the cello. Her gaze then followed the curve of her fingers, to her palm, to her wrist, and higher. It wasn't until she heard the delicate tones of Michiru's giggle that she realized she was staring for too long.

"It was no problem," Haruka said, raising a shoulder. Michiru regarded her with a raised eyebrow. Furrowing her own eyebrow, and let out a low growl of annoyance, Haruka reached out and gently grabbed a hold of Michiru's hand to shake it.

Upon contact, the room began to glow cobalt blue and aquamarine.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@AngelofStarzFFN](https://twitter.com/AngelofStarzFFN)  
> Tumblr: [angelstellaluna](https://angelstellaluna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
